State of Emergency
<< Episode 30 Episode 32 >> Episode N°31 – State of Emergency Everyone is in shock since Lysander's accident. '' ''They say his injuries aren't very serious... ' ''But what really happened to him? '' ' Do your best to show your support for Lysander and his family in Episode 31! Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode31-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode31-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode31-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode31-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode31-Kentin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°31 – State of Emergency Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. - *A. It's better to go with the flowers. = (Towards -'s Illustration) *B. It's better to go with the stuffed rabbit. = (Kentin's Illustration) ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Dialogue''」 ---- 'Castiel' 「''How on earth... He doesn't even remember who you are?」 *A. No... I wonder why me… - *B. No... It's hard to take in… + *C. No... I feel so hurt… = 「''I'm going to make her leave, I guarantee you she won't be here much longer!」 *A. (I let them get angry... I'm so angry at Nina. Maybe because she's the cause of the accident.) = *B. (I preferred to interrupt them. After all, Nina is just a lost little girl. We should be able to reason with her.) = 「''I'm going up to see him. And this time, nobody stands in my way of telling him the truth.」 *A. Castiel, wait. - *B. Well go then, but don't come complaining to me after! = 「''Get out of here or I'm calling security!」 *A. (It's out of the question I help him, seeing the way he rebuffed me earlier.) = *B. Please... He's with us, I know him... I-I'm sure he did nothing wrong. + - *A. Are you going to be okay? *B. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. *C. (without saying anything, I got close to give him a hug) + ---- 'Lysander' - *A. We are friends. = *B. We are classmates. = *C. You were there for me during some difficult times. = 「''I'm lost on the kind of relationships I had with all of you.」 *A. Are you talking about Nina? = *B. Are you talking about Rosa? = *C. Are you talking about me? + ---- 'Leigh' 「''Oh well…」 *A. Have you talked with Lysander? = *B. Have you talked with Rosa? = *C. You wouldn't have happened to see boyfriend, by chance? = *D. (Don't say anything.) + ---- 'Alexy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Armin' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' - *A. Did you miss me? - *B. I missed you… + *C. (Not knowing what to say, I just returned his hug.) = 「''I told myself that searching for the kid would help fix the situation.」 *A. Thank goodness you were here… = (Illustration) *B. Don't make that face, it was a good initiative on your part! = ---- 'Rosalya' - *A. You could of told me about you and Lysander! - *B. Do you know what Lysander thinks of you? = *C. I have something to tell you about Lysander, you might be surprised. = 「''If Nina is known by all the doctors, that means that... ''」 *A. We have no idea what that could mean. - *B. It means that she's been following Lysander and his father for quite some time! = *C. It means she's been here in the past… = ---- 'Nina' - *A. You should go to the cafeteria, Nina. = (Probably the best answer) *B. You should follow Rosalya, Nina. = *C. You should go get some fresh air, Nina. = - *A. (Now it's definitely impossible to resent her. I'm not forgiving everything she has done, but the circumstances have changed a lot of things.) + *B. (Okay, she's going through a tough time, but that doesn't excuse everything she's done to Lysander!) = ---- 'Lucy' 「''No?」 *A. It would have been with pleasure, but I already have plans. = *B. Well, you don't seem the least bit bothered! = *C. Listen Lucy, this isn't the best time… = ---- 'Josiane' - *A. Do you know where the others are? = *B. Are you alright? - *C. Oh, sorry... You must need some alone time… + ---- 'Doctor' 「''About Nina? Your friend has already told me that apparently she's not my patient's girlfriend.」 *A. It's not "apparently", it's the truth! - *B. She's right, I can back her story up. = ---- 'Felicity''' - *A. (Well, if this is how it's going to be, I'll just keep the necklace. It's not in my habits, but oh well. I don't want to deal with her anymore.) *B. (Alright, I'll give her the necklace and go. At least I'm honest.) Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode Category:Episode List